User talk:Ayame99
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Ayame99! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ayame99 page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also here is the list of Admins of the Fairy Tail Fanon. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of all users to follow these guidelines.' Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Zicoihno (Talk) 14:41, July 14, 2012 Making a Character Page lol no problem. Just go to the top of the page where it lists your name, go down a bit to where it says contribute and then click on "add a page" and you're good to go. =) [[User:Razeluxe91|''Mr.]] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|''Defense]] ''Devil'' 15:31, July 14, 2012 (UTC) so it's like making a profile?Ayame99 (talk) 15:35, July 14, 2012 (UTC) To add a link to another page, simply put [ name of page here ], minus the spaces. [[User:Razeluxe91|''Mr.]] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|''Defense]] ''Devil'' 03:44, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Sure Sure, but READ! I no longer am working in that article or the others from my main page, but I'll keep them around. You can actually keep the guild for you, BUT you have to keep as my property. You can actually put in a trivia section that you are now the "owner", but please don't change anything and don't excommunicate my members. Davidchola2 (talk) 17:12, July 14, 2012 (UTC)Davidchola2 wait are you saying that i can be the guild master?Ayame99 (talk) 17:26, July 14, 2012 (UTC) NO, you can make characters on the guild but anything I've made you can't change, and you can't have any stories involving my characters because I gave up on them and I don't make RP's. Davidchola2 (talk) 23:12, July 15, 2012 (UTC)Davidchola2 Linking Looks like someone answered the question already. Also, when you start a topic on someone's talk page, the title, in this case "Help", needs to be under Heading 2 formatting -- just highlight the word and in the top tool bar there's a drop down menu in the middle that says "Normal t...." click that and then pick heading 2. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:14, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Wait i still don't know how to link! Ayame99 (talk) 05:06, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Help You know, it's clear that you need help. I'm here to help you, accept the help, Ayame, embrace the help. For starters, I already told you what to do with birthdates, YET, you're still doing it wrong, very wrong. What's going on?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:53, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Yes i do need your help.PLEASE!! Ayame99 (talk) 06:16, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh my god, enough. Why are you editing your own talk page? That is not how it works. I lost all I just wrote to an edit conflict, again. Goodness, stop making my life difficult with these edit conflicts. I deleted Deadly whatever because there's already a magic that commands and summons the dead and what not, it's called Necromancy. I said this on one of your pages explicitly. If you wish to use such a magic, ASK the creator of Necromancy. It's late, I can't help anymore for now. Word of advice: ask before you do, it will save us both effort and time. Please, KEEP this in mind. Take things slow, there's no rush to learning this. Also, I'm having edit glitches so how much I can help you could be limited. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 06:22, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 11:25, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Make your own spells, just don't use any of mine. After all, Ayame learned from another source.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 20:06, July 15, 2012 (UTC) I was never angry with you, I was just annoyed. So what else do you need help with?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:12, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Use Transformation Magic.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 20:16, July 17, 2012 (UTC) How do you get the info box to work?SuperDragonNatsu (talk) 20:52, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Don't touch other users' pages. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:54, July 22, 2012 (UTC) It was 7 years but you don't have to adhere to it -- I don't. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:34, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Familiar Spirit Magic sure you can use it, just let me see the character after you make them, i'd like to see how you use it (always interesting to see others' takes on things) and i'll let you know if anything needs fixed with the magic Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:45, July 18, 2012 (UTC) well i'm guessing you want to use the caster style of fsm if you're asking where to find familiar spirit images it also depends entirely on what kind of spirit your mage has, i usually go to google for images Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:34, July 18, 2012 (UTC) hello Ayame-chan just a heads up, i'm currently plotting a story that will involve Familiar Spirit Mages, and was wondering if you'd be okay with me using or at least mentioning Ayame in the story Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:41, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Alright, sure. First though, which one do you want? Per-chan♥(Come at me, bro~) 13:51, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Of course! It has to be an element that isn't overpowered (like time, space) however. Per-chan♥(Come at me, bro~) 14:04, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Guild Sure! I told you the guild is yours! Make any character you want, just don't change the guild's information and my characters, that includes making stories with my characters. They exist, but they don't have any interaction with your story. Davidchola2 (talk) 18:09, July 23, 2012 (UTC)Davidchola2 Guild You can make it female-only. It wasn't, but now it's yours. [[User:Davidchola2|'DC2']] (Talk page • ) 15:46, July 24, 2012 (UTC)Davidchola2 i need a link to your familiar spirit mage so i can look at it Leengard Ustan (talk) 18:25, July 24, 2012 (UTC) nevermind, found it it looks pretty good. just remember that with Caster Familiar Spirits (the manifested ones, like you used) Familiar Possession is a taboo that can horribly backfire on the mage. Also, your image of Ayame being Possessed looks like you went from Caster to Fused (which is okay, i'm just saying) over all, it does look good, you just need more practice with page formatting and whatnot (editing stuff) Leengard Ustan (talk) 18:51, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Ayame Im gonna say it before anyone else. AYAME CAN'T BE the guild master. She's sixteen. A guild master has to be old, like at least late 20's. So, either you make another character or you can't have her as guild master. [[User:Davidchola2|'DC2']] (Talk page • ) 08:52, July 25, 2012 (UTC)Davidchola2 Caster-type Familiar Spirit Magic is when the user (mage who summoned the familiar and made a Contract) has summoned a Familiar that takes a physical form (see Terra Eckstein ect). Spells are then casted by the Familiar. Holder-type Familiar Spirit Magic is when the user has summoned a Familiar and fused them into an item. Spells are then casted by the Familiar through the item. and Fused-type Familiar Spirit Magic is when the user has summoned a Familiar and fused with them (Ayame's Possession seems to fall under this). Spells are then casted by the Familiar through the user's body. Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:34, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Sry Sorry, it wasn't me that made the rules. I'm noone to explain it to you. Talk to an admin, Zicoihno and Perchan might be available. [[User:Davidchola2|'DC2']] (U in mah territory, bitch...! • ) 15:04, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Davidchola2 Go right ahead.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 07:09, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Guild Masters 18 is way too young, so no. Also, at that point a mage's abilities are still starting to hit their stride in development (did you give that fact any thought?). A guild master must have notable experience and if this guild is powerful, tremendous strength. There's not much an 18 year old can offer. Make your character older. Is this guild one of the strongest in Fiore in your story? If so, make the character alot older. I'm not sure why you're set on young characters for, FT isn't like that. Sorry if this comes off as harsh, but it had to be said. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 07:26, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Depends on the strength and size of the guild. If it's a new, small, decently skilled guild, 20 would be fine. Since it's essentially just starting out. But a top class guild? No. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 07:56, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Symbol Ayame, Star Flower's symbol is black. I made a new version of the guild that has a yellow symbol, but yours has a black one. Change your pages. [[User:Davidchola2|'DC2']] (U in mah territory, bitch...! • ) 17:16, July 27, 2012 (UTC)Davidchola2 You don't have to ask me every time. Unless it is a Lost Magic.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 23:51, July 27, 2012 (UTC) If you want a cooler signature, go and ask Zico. And second, for the Rune Knight thing, you don't need permission. But they can't be part of my Rune Knights, sorry.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 21:35, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Sig Help yeah? Hey, heard that you may have wanted some help with your signature, I could probably help. Just what kind of signature were you looking for? (And btw, the only reason why I'm doing this is so that Zico would have a lesser workload) The Pink Sheep 06:27, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Well I would prefer to have a GENERAL idea of what you're looking for such as I dunno...color, if there are any shapes of pictures, text etc COLOR- What color your sig would be. As you can see, mine is dominantly pink SHAPES- This is a little bit more difficult but I could try. Anyways, it's if you want your sig to have a shape and what sort of shape would it be PICTURE- If you want your sig to have a picture or not. Once again, if you look at mine, it has a chibi Silas that links to his page TEXT- What your sig would say. Would it just say "Ayame99" or something else like a nickname? Alternatively, you could do what Ziki, Ash, Persona and Zico do and that is just make your signature a colored text, although size and font is up to you The Pink Sheep 06:23, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ayame, Nowie here. Sorry it's been quite a while, I had all these assignments to do...anyways, I finally got enough time to make sigs and here's a link to my sandbox: http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Nowie_Sheep/Sandbox#Signature_Practices So far there are only five because I wasn't really all that sure as to exactly what it was that you wanted. Technically there are only 3 with two variations. Anyways, I should probably point out that the first sig has four different images and it changes image every time. Well if you don't like any of them then just tell me, I can whip up a bunch of other stuff The Pink Sheep 10:05, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Alright, glad you like one of them. If you ever wanna change, feel free or if I have time I could just try whipping up something totally different. Anyways, if you haven't done it yet, here's how to change your signature. There are actually 2 ways. The first is simply going into my sandbox (the link is in my previous message just above) and going to edit. Go to "Source" at the top right of the white edit box thing and scroll down. You'll see the number 1. Follower by ALLOT of text. Copy all that, go to Preferances :http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Preferences Or just go to the top right corner and click on the arrow next to your username which will give you an option to go to preferances. Once there, just scroll down to Signatures and paste it into "Custom Signature". A preview of what it looks like should appear in "Existing Signature". Make sure you check the box "I want to use wikitext in my signatures" The other way is simply so that later on if you want to change signatures, you can store your current one away and so that if you decide you want your old one then you can use it again. Simply go to your profile: http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ayame99 And at the end of /User:Ayame99, add "/Sig1" so it'll look like User:Ayame99/Sig1. Well actually, here's the basic link: http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ayame99/Sig1 Anyways, just press create, copy the link onto the page and then go to Preferances and in Custom Signature type in " " and then you're good to go! Don't worry, it's actually much easier than it sounds like, have fun with your new sig! The Pink Sheep 10:20, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Actually Actually, they are called GIF images. I usually get mine off Tumblr. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:55, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Ziki Sure let me see it. Oh, and please sign you name with four ~ at the end of yur post. I wouldn't know who you are if I didn't get e-mail notifications. [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 06:09, August 12, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Deletion Excuse me. But the magic that I deleted was because it was a crossover from Bleach, and a direct one. If you restore the page one more time, I will not refrain from banning you. Restoring pages without admin approval is not part of policy.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 10:03, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Just use Sword Magic. Despite not being actual creatures, Sword Magic can easily replicate Zanpakuto abilities. And, if you read the rules, you would know. If you need to look over them, go to the top of your talk page at the welcome message (at the very top) there is a link to the rules there.[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 23:17, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Sakura DS. First off. I'll have to say no. Cherry Blossoms is not an element. Just make Cherry Blossom Magic instead. Seriously, .Honey Badger Don't Give a Shit!♥(Damn right~) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 08:11, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Honestly, you do NOT need a Dragon Slayer; frankly, I don't think you understand what a Dragon Slayer is- an ELEMENT. Any other character can be better than a Dragon Slayer if you just make them masters of the element of Dragon Slayer you want, for, let's say, Sound Magic. Honey Badger Don't Give a Shit!♥(Damn right~) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 09:58, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Sure Even though i said no before, i dont really care anymore. you can do so. but just for her. [[User:Davidchola2|'DC2']] (U in mah territory, bitch...! • ) 22:39, September 1, 2012 (UTC)